Memory Alpha Diskussion:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist
Ich hoffe meine Erweiterungen gehen so klar. Da wir Archivisten, die schon länger dabei sind immer wieder auf diese Punkte hier hinweisen, dachte ich, dass wir den Artikel hier als eine Art Sammelbecken für eben diese Punkte nutzen. Denke ich richtig? 20:21, 21. Nov 2006 (UTC) Neuer Punkt: "Memory Alpha ist keine Zitatsammlung" Ich möchte hier gerne den in der Überschrift genannten Punkt zur Diskussion stellen. Meiner Meinung nach kann es einfach nicht sein, dass man jedes mögliche Zitat in die Artikel schreibt. Als Beispiel dient mir hier der exzellente Artikel , in dem auf meinem 14,1"-TFT mit 1024er-Auflösung selbst mit modifiziertem kleineren Rand an der rechten Seite mehr als eine Bildschirmseite Zitate. Auch verschiedene Film- und Episodenartikel platzen im Grunde aus allen Nähten, und ich finde, das kann so nicht (mehr) sein. Ich hab' im Grunde nicht mal etwas, wenn die lustigen solchen gesammelt werden, aber wenn das aus dem POV gleitet, sollte man die Regel auch IMO härter als Grundsatz schreiben. Ich bitte um rege Beteiligung. 01:54, 19. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Ich würde zwischen Artikeln und Episodenbeschreibungen unterscheiden. Im Bezug auf Artikel stimmer ich Dir voll und ganz zu. Es ist sinnlos einfach jeden Satz, in dem ein bestimmtes Wort vorkommt, in den entsprechenden Artikel zu schreiben, das bringt für den Artikel keinen Gewinn. Viele Punkte können auch leicht in einer Fliestextpassage aufgegriffen werden. Allerdings finde ich es nicht schlecht, wenn man zu manchen Themen ein oder zwei Zitate herausgreift, die den Gegenstand gut beschreiben oder ein wichtiges Zitat zum Thema sind oder einfach nur passen. Als Beispiele seien hier zum Beispiel die Einleitung zu Mensch#Charakter oder die zu Sektion 31 genannt. Ähnliches gilt besonders für Charakterartikel, hier kann ein einleitendes Zitat ganz schön sein, wie beispielsweise bei Jean-Luc Picard, und auch eine begrenzte Zitatsammlung mit typischen Aussprüchen der beschriebenen Person oder gute Beschreibungen der Person durch andere. In Episodenbeschreibungen finde ich Zitate oftmals sehr schön, weil sie eine Situation noch einmal vor das geistige Auge rufen. Im Gegensatz zu Artikeln würde ich hier auch Zitate gelten lassen, die nicht wirklich für das Verständnis gewinnbringend sind sondern einfach nur witzig. Das soll aber trotzdem heißen, dass der Umfang der eingebrachten Zitate zu begrenzen ist, ich würde für die Richtlinie konkret vorschlagen: :*Ein bis maximal zwei Zitate in normalen Artikeln, aber nur wenn sie wirklich passend sind. :*Eine durchaus längere Zitatsammlung bei Charakterartikel, aber a) nur mit Zitaten, die wirklich die Person beschreiben und typisch sind und b) in einem immer noch limitierten Umfang, vielleicht maximal zehn für Hauptcharaktäre und weniger für kleinere Rollen. :*In Episodenbeschreibungen zwar ebenfalls keine übermäßig langen Zitatsektionen, dafür aber andere Auswahlkriterien, auch einfach nur witzige oder einprägsame Zitate sollten gestattet sein. :So weit meine Vorschläge.--Bravomike 20:02, 20. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Vorschläge von Bravomike schön. -- Enomine 21:11, 20. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Persönliche Benutzerseite Ich habe hier noch eine Frage: Darf man auf der persönlichen Benutzerseite Spekulationen und Vermutungen äußern? Oder ist auch das nicht erwünscht? --CptnPicard 15:38, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :deine Benutzerseite kannst du so gestallten wie es dir gefällt.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:40, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke ;) --CptnPicard 15:43, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) zu Punkt 2 Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum. Wir sind nicht hier um zu plaudern oder Ideen auszutauschen, sondern nur um eine Enzyklopädie zu schreiben. Wenn du über Star Trek diskutieren möchtest, besuche die Seite eines Sponsoren, Subspace Comms Network. Also der link im letzten Satz ist wohl veraltet, da nicht mehr gültig. Und was ist mit Sponsor gemeint? Von MA oder wie? -- 10:49, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich würde anstelle eines konkreten Forums lieber einen Link auf eine Google-Suche zu Star Trek Foren verweisen. z.B. http://www.google.de/search?rls=de&q=Star+Trek+Forum&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8. --Mark McWire 11:20, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Also der letzte Satz muss raus, weil der Link ja auch tot ist. Was mit Sponsor gemeint ist weiß ich auch nicht; klingt wie ein Überbleibsel aus alten Tagen. Ebensowenig wie den Verweis in ein konkretes Forum möchte ich aber auch die Nutzung einer konkreten Suchmaschine suggerieren (naja, suggerieren ist ja voll untertrieben). Das sollte jeder selbst entscheiden. Vllt reicht hier für uns eine Phrase wie "Im Internet sind zahlreiche Foren verschiedenster Spezialisierungen zu finden, in denen solche Diskussionen willkommen sind." Wer "finden" liest, wird "suchen" denken und dann in wenigen Schritten selbst zum Ziel kommen. Aber ich bin bereit, darüber zu diskutieren ;-) -- 16:33, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hier ist übrigens dieses Subspace Comms Network zu finden. 11:16, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) zu Punkt 7 Gemäß Forum:Die 20.000 Artikelgrenze‎ möchte ich an dieser Stelle den Vorschlag unterbreiten, dass wir die Transcripte zu den Episoden als Arbeitsgrundlage verwenden. Dazu schlage ich vor, die Transcripte an die Episoden-Artikel als Unterseite Episode/Transcript anzuhängen. Sobald eine Episode vervollständigt ist und alle Rotlinks im Transcript angelegt wurden, können sie ja ruhig wieder gelöscht werden. Es geht nur darum sie als Arbeitsgrundlage zu nutzen. Hintergrund ist ja auch der, dass wir weit weniger Leute haben als die englische MA und somit pro Nase viel mehr arbeiten müssen, um den MA/en-Stand einzuholen. Diese Maßnahme würde die Sache enorm erleichtern, weil man so in kurzer Zeit alle fehlenden Artikel aus den Dialogen verlinkt vorliegen hat. Dann braucht man die Fakten aus den Transcripten nur noch herauslesen und die entsprechenden Artikel über die Rotlinks anlegen. Natürlich ist das viel Arbeit, wobei das Kopieren der Scripte von einer Online-Quelle, wenn wir die Genehmigung bekommen, sicherlich nur sehr wenig Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Die Formatierung ist ja nicht so wichtig. Die eigentliche Arbeit besteht dann darin entsprechend wertvolle Wörter zu erkennen und korrekt zu verlinken. Wenn die Idee klappt, könnte man aber innerhalb weniger Jahre auf diese Art zumindest die kanonischen Dialoginformationen vollständig in die Artikel integriert haben. --Mark McWire 12:37, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, ob es sinnvoll ist, die englischen Transkripte hier unterzubringen. Erstens sind sie ja schon im Web vorhanden. Zweitens bringt einem die englische Originalversion sowieso nicht besonders viel. Man kann vielleicht prüfen, was grob passiert ist, aber die deutsche Übersetzung kann viel ändern, besonders bei Kleinigkeiten, und für Artikellemmata ist sowieso erst einmal die Übersetzung maßgeblich. Was mich viel mehr interessieren würde, sind deutsche Transkripte, aber das wäre richtig viel Arbeit.--Bravomike 12:55, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Also für mich ist der O-Ton maßgeblicher als die Synchro. Bestes Beispiel aus meiner aktuellen Arbeit ist Tertiäre Subraumsammelleitung, ein Synchrobug der dem normalen Zuschauer nicht auffallen wird, aber wissenschaftlich total sinnentstellend ist, weil er eine Technik suggeriert, während hier ein Ort gemeint ist. Darum nutze ich die deutsche Synchro nur noch als Randbemerkung. Weiteres Problem ist in Diskussion:Subraumriss angesprochen, wo 4 englische Begriff mit 2 deutschen Wörtern übersetzt wurden aber eben auch nicht übereinstimmend sondern total durcheinander. Der O-Ton differenziert gerade in Wissenschaft und Technik wesentlich besser als die deutsche Synchro, sodass bestimmte Sachverhalte und reale Hintergründe durch die Synchro gar nicht mehr nachvollzogen werden können. --Mark McWire 13:00, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich seh das eher so wie Bravomike. -- 13:15, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich lege jedenfalls keine Sinnloslemmata an, wenn klar ist, dass die Übersetzung fehlerhaft ist. Gerade im wissenschaftlichen Bereich ist die Genauigkeit der Benennung sehr wichtig, um bestimmte Zusammenhänge erklären zu können. --Mark McWire 13:29, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Unabhängig vom Sinn englischer Transkripte auf einer deutschsprachigen Seite halte ich das auch aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen für etwas bedenklich. Immerhin bedeutet "Transkript" ja, dass der gesamte sprachliche Teil einer Folge, also ein Großteil des Drehbuchs, wörtlich wiedergegeben wird. Im Gegensatz dazu sind die Episodenzusammenfassungen ja verkürzend, eigene kreative Leistung und mit etwas gutem Willen als "fair use" (bzw. deutscher Entsprechung) zu verstehen. ::::Ich frage mich auch, was dagegen spricht, die Transkripte entweder "off-line" (d.h. auf dem heimischen Rechner) zu halten und dort zu durchsuchen bzw., wenn es um die Verlinkung von Begriffen geht, diesen Arbeitsschritt einmalig zu machen und die nötigen Links der jeweiligen Episodenseite hinzuzufügen. -- Cid Highwind 15:38, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Was Cid anspricht ist eine Sache, an die ich auch gedacht hatte. Paramount ist ja ziemlich großzügig und ignoriert eine Menge. Eine andere Sache dürfte das bei den Urhebern der deutschen Synchronfassungen sein. Die sind nämlich ebenfalls urheberrechtlich geschützt, und die Leute sitzen hier im Lande und sehen das vermutlich anders. Da muss man wirklich vorsichtig sein. :Klein, weil die Maßgeblichkeit der Übersetzung betreffend und deswegen anderes Thema: Ich bin dafür, Sachen wie „Theodor Hess“ oder Zahlendreher und Verfälschungen zu korrigieren, und wenn derselbe Begriff an zwei Stellen unterschiedlich übersetzt wurde, dann kann man durchaus diskutieren, welche die bessere Übersetzung ist. Aber ich bin absolut kein Freund von Eigenübersetzungen. Selbst wenn die deutsche Synchronfassung ungünstig, unpassend oder sogar schlicht falsch ist, so ist sie doch mehr oder weniger „offiziell“ und nicht das Werk unserer Willkür. Telepathische Werferpflanze ist so ein Beispiel, da wurde sinnentstellend übersetzt, aber welches Recht haben wir, dass zu korrigieren? Und selbst wenn wir es versuchten, dann ginge nur die nächste Diskussion los: „Kannenpflanze“ oder „Fallgrubenpflanze“?--Bravomike 17:08, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Für mich ist Bravomikes letztes Argument überzeugend. Bei mehreren Übersetzungen sollte die richtige/richtigerere das Lemma sein, falls nur eine Übersetzung fällt, muss diese genommen werden. -- 19:25, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mir ist es egal wo sich die Transcripte befinden, ich arbeite eh nur mit der offline-Variante auf der Platte, weil man dort gewisse Suchprogramme drauf anwenden kann. Da ich allerdings, vor allem wenn ich wie gerade jetzt vom PC an der Arbeit online bin, nur die Transcripte aber nicht die DVDs zur Verfügung habe, schreibe ich die Artikel erstmal nur auf Grundlage der Transcripte und korrigiere die Übersetzungen später, wenn ich mir die Episoden angesehen habe. Hauptsache der Kerninhalt ist erstmal da. Im übrigen ist das Beispiel mit der telepathischer Werferpflanze sogar schlicht falsch, weil dieses Wort nicht in der Synchro vorgekommen ist, jedenfalls nicht in der DVD-Fassung die ich mir erst neulich angesehen habe. --Mark McWire 07:11, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neu zu Punkt 2 Wir haben derzeit einen Troll aus Ludwigshafen, der massiv gegen Punkt 2 verstöst. Sollten wir speziell bei diesem Punkt eine Schnelllöschung der entsprechenden Diskussionbeiträge durchführen? Gemeint ist das hier: Diskussion:Nagilum, Diskussion:Leben#Leben Qs nicht?, Diskussion:Fal-Tor-Pan, Diskussion:Sto'Vo'Kor, Diskussion:Nexus#Ewige Ruhe, Diskussion:Zeitreise#Zukunftstechnoloige "stehlen" und Diskussion:Q (Spezies)#Q altern nicht?. Das sind sechs Diskussionen, die gegen Punkt 2 was MA nicht ist verstoßen. Obwohl er mehrfach daraufhingewiesen wurde, scheint ihn das nicht zu kümmern und er öffnet einfach neue Diskussionen. Deshalb bin ich dafür, solche Beiträge in Zukunft unbeantwortet zu löschen (das kann ein Administrator machen und dann einfach die sinnvollen Beiträge wiederherstellen. Zum zweiten bitte ich jeden hier, diese Fragen nicht zu beantworten, nach dem Motto: Never feed a Troll. Danke für eine Antwort und für eure Meinung.--Tobi72 17:32, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Also es gibt genügend Foren wo man solche Fragen stellen kann, außerdem beinhalten unsere Artikel die Informationen über diese Sachverhalte, alles andere ist letztendlich Spekulation, da dies nirgends onscreen genannt oder gezeigt wird. Wir beantworten gern Fragen, aber in einem Lexikon stellt man auch nicht solche Fragen, deswegen schließe ich mich Tobi an und bin für das sofortige löschen dieser Diskussionen. --Klossi 19:53, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde gerne den Punkt erweitern: Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum. Wir sind nicht hier um zu plaudern oder Ideen auszutauschen, sondern nur um eine Enzyklopädie zu schreiben. Wenn du über Star Trek diskutieren möchtest, nutze Online-Foren für diese Diskussionen. Allgemeine Diskussionen, die nicht Enzyklopädiebezogen sind, werden durch Schnellöschen entfernt und der entsprechende Benutzer über den Hintergrund derLöschung informiert. Kann von mir aus auch anders formuliert werden, soll aber bei der Vielzahl an solchen Anfragen wie auch hier und so weiter angewendet werden. Diese haben meiner Ansicht nach nichts bei MA zu suchen.--Tobi72 20:14, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Meine volle Zustimmung zu diesem Vorschlag. Was ich außerdem nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann ist, warum der eine Admin diesen User auf sein Fehlverhalten hinweist (in übereinstimmung mit den geltenden Regeln), während ein anderer Admin fröhlich in die Plauderei einsteigt (ich nenn jetzt mal keine Namen).--Joe-le 21:13, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry, Macht der Gewohnheit. Bevor ich bei MA angefangen habe, habe ich mich schon Jahrelang in ST-Foren herum getrieben und als Experte Fragen beantwortet. Ich sehe sicherlich einige wenige Fragestellungen als problematisch im Sinne der Enzyklopädie, aber bisher haben sie m.E. keinen definitiven Grund gegeben nicht darauf einzugehen. Das Problem ist ja auch, dass wir noch lange nicht vollständig sind und gerade Artikel zu Q und Zeitreisen nicht alle Aspekte erklären. Das einzige was mich irritiert hat, dass die Fragen in den Artikel-Diskussionen und nicht im Forum gestellt worden sind. Das sind Fragestellungen für den Referenztisch, da es ja sein kann, dass es dafür kanonische Antworten gibt, die uns aber noch fehlen. --Mark McWire 21:39, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre noch, solche Diskussionen, wie sie Mark angedeutet hat, ins Forum zu verschieben. Falls es wirklich einen Aspekt gibt, der sich durch Quellen belegen lässt, so sollte es nicht gelöscht werden. Nicht jede IP, die scheinbar sinnlose Diskussionen beginnt, muss an diesem Punkt 2 scheitern. Ein entsprechender Hinweis auf die Verschiebung verbleibt dann natürlich in der Diskussion. --D47h0r Talk 21:46, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Naja, das "Forum" (der Name ist etwas schlecht gewählt, da er suggeriert, dass es ein Forum ist) ist aus folgendem Grund auch nicht der richtige Platz dafür: :Bitte beachte, dass dieses Forum kein Bereich für unproduktive Gespräche oder Off-Topic-Diskussionen ist, die Memory Alpha nicht direkt betreffen. Die folgenden Arten von Fragen passen nicht hierher: :... :Off-Topic-Themen', die Memory Alpha nicht direkt betreffen. Dies bedeutet Themen, die nichts mit der Arbeit bei MA zu tun haben, also Erklärungen zu Star Trek selbst und Interpretationen von Star Trek gehören nicht hier her. Auch nicht in das Forum, das in dem Sinn kein Forum ist, sondern rein für organisatorische Fragen gedacht ist.--Tobi72 21:54, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Im Übrigen ist die Frage in Diskussion:Nagilum absolut berechtigt und lässt sich kanonisch beantworten. --Mark McWire 21:55, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Aber wer legt bitte schön fest, was Offtopic ist und was nicht? Erklärungen zu Star Trek sind ja überhaupt der Grund für dieses Wiki, es geht ja um nichts anderes. Man sollte also solche Diskussion nutzen, um fehlende Information zu erkennen und zu ergänzen und sie nicht einfach sinnlos löschen. Vor einer Löschung sollte es in jedem Fall einen Löschantrag geben, dem mindestens drei User zustimmen, bevor es in Erwägung gezogen wird. Davor sollte man die Diskussion aber ggf. an den richtigen Ort verschieden, also ins Forum. --Mark McWire 22:02, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, das wir fehlende Informationen sammeln, das gebe ich zu und stimme dem auch zu. Allerdings sehe ich das ein bisschen anders. Wenn jemand von uns eine solche Frage stellt, dann hat er sich vorher informiert. Der Benutzer oben hat dies jedoch weder getan, noch versucht, die Information aus einer entsprechend dafür vorgesehenen Quelle zu beziehen. Die Frage zum Nexus kann ich zum Beispiel nehmen. Es ist ein Leichtes genaueres darüber zu erfahren, wenn man sich einen Film anschaut, da dies die einzige Quelle dafür ist. Wenn man es darin nicht findet, dann ist jede weitere Frage nur dazu da, zu spekulieren und somit Off Topic. Da braucht man nicht unsere Diskussionsseiten dafür zu "missbrauchen". Und genau so eine Frage wie mit dem Nexus wird nie diese Antwort liefern können, die der Benutzer sucht, da wir hier selbst nur schlussfolgern können, aber niemals einen canonischen Beweis haben. Diese Antwort würde niemals in den Artikel einfließen. In sofern gehören Fragen wie diese nicht hier her und sollten deshalb auch nicht beantwortet werden, da sie nicht beantwortet werden können. Das ist meine Meinung.--Tobi72 22:13, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Wie ich schon schrieb, sind nicht alle gestellten Fragen für unsere Intentionen und Ziele sinnvoll. Die Fragen zu Nexus oder Fal-Tor-Pan scheinen grenzwertig. Darum bin ich auf jeden Fall für eine Löschdiskussion, wenn es um die Löschung von Diskussionen dieser Art geht, damit sich hier nicht ein Admin völlig subjektiv durchsetzt und ggf. Gründe für hitzige Diskussionen liefert. Auch meine Vorgehensweise mit der Beantwortung muss nicht in allen Fällen formal korrekt sein. --Mark McWire 22:42, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine Löschdiskussion ist allerdings ein langer Prozess, der in solchen Fällen und vor allem auch bei der Frage zur Diskussion:Zeitreise, die mit "Warum reisen die Völker nicht in die Zukunf tund "stehlen" dort die zukunftstechnologie? Und warum wurden Zeitreisende aus der Zukunft erst so spät entdeckt?" völlig daneben ist, und ausschließlich zum Spekulieren gedacht ist, viel zu aufwendig. Hier muss meiner Meinung nach gehandelt werden, bevor man den "Troll" füttert. Die sechs Beispiele oben habe ich deshalb zusammengefasst, da der betreffende User ausschließlich Diskussionsseiten in großem Umfang missbraucht. Sicher hätte ich einige davon im Normalfall als angemessen angesehen, aber nicht, wenn der Benutzer MA auf wiederholten Hinweis für Fragen missbraucht. In diesem Fall ist dies eine offene Provokation und in sofern würde ich in dem Fall alle Fragen des Users unbeantwortet löschen. Und das andere Beispiel: die Frage Forum:Episode gesucht: Voyager weicht in einem Nebel Borg-Kubus aus gehört 100% nicht hier her. Die kann man nur in einem richtigen Forum stellen. Dazu sind wir nicht da.--Tobi72 23:16, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich finde ein paar Dinge in dieser Diskussion merkwürdig. :::#Jemand hat das MA-Prinzip nicht ganz verstanden - passiert. Diese Person dann gleich als Troll zu bezeichnen, Zeit aufzuwenden um aus der IP seine Herkunft genauer zu bestimmen, deswegen weitgehende, grundsätzliche Löschbefugnisse einführen die auf Dauer vermutlich eher schädlich als nützlich sein werden - nicht OK. :::#Einem Informationssuchenden wird empfohlen, doch einfach mal "den einen Film anzuschauen", um die Antwort auf eine Frage selbst herauszufinden - sehr merkwürdig, die MA existiert doch (auch) gerade deswegen, um dem Besucher solche Eigenrecherchen zu ersparen. :::#Es wird diskutiert, ob Anfragen zu einem Thema nicht besser in ein Referenztisch-Forum gehören - auch komisch. Meiner Meinung nach sollte es genau anders herum sein. Das Referenztisch-Forum ist eine "simple" Anlaufstelle für Personen, die das MA-Prinzip nicht genauer kennen. Wenn eine Frage Sinn macht, dann sollte die darauf folgende Diskussion irgendwann mal von dort auf die Diskussionsseite des passenden Artikels verschoben werden, um sicherzustellen, dass dann auch der Artikel passend angepasst wird. :::-- Cid Highwind 00:17, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: @ Tobi72: Genau aufgrund deiner verbalen Reaktion bin ich absolut dagegen allgemeine Löschbefugnisse für Admins in Diskussionsseiten einzuführen. Du hast die Sachgrundlage zu einer Fehde gegen einen bestimmten User erhoben und würdest alles löschen was er schreibt, ohne den Inhalt genauer zu prüfen. Das ist Zensur und Diskriminierung allerübelster Sorte und mit mir nicht zu machen. Ob eine Diskussion löschenswert ist oder nicht muss genau abgewogen werden und zwar von mindestens drei User, damit sich keine Einzelmeinung durchsetzt und damit der User auch eine Chance hat sich zu erklären. Unschuldig bis die Schuld erwiesen ist... :::: @ Cid: Zu 1.) Absolute Zustimmung. 2.) Das Problem ist, dass eben solche Infos bei MA/de fehlen und man ja nicht auf den entsprechenden Artikel verweisen kann, wenn es dort nicht steht. Darum finde ich diese Diskussion auch förderlich, weil sie fehlende Infos zu Tage fördern. 3.) Das Problem ist, dass unbedarfte User, wie das aktuelle Beispiel, eben nicht im Forum nachfragen sondern auf dne Artikel-Diskussionsseiten, wo manche Fragen etwas fehl am Platze sind. Daher sollte sie erstmal ins Forum verschoben und geklärt werden, ehe dann daraus Bearbeitungshinweise für die betreffenden Artikel abgeleitet und diskutiert werden.. dann von mir aus auf den Artikel-Diskussionsseiten. --Mark McWire 01:17, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @Mark: Ich habe nichts gegen den Benutzer, sondern gegen deise Art von Fragen. Deshalb habe ich auch oben noch einmal klargestellt, dass es hier um ein Mittel geht, eine gewollte Regel durchzusetzen, die meiner Meinung nach viel zu oft unterlaufen wird. Und für die die entsprechenden Fragestellungen auch viel zu oft eine Antwort bekommen und somit die Benutzer ermutigen weitere Fragen dieser Art zu stellen. Das will ich eindämmen. Nichts anderes. @Cid: 1.) Ich habe die Person als Troll bezeichnet, nachdem ich ihn aufgeklärt habe und er dies ignoriert. Und zwar wissentlich und widerholt. Das ist dann ein Verhalten, dass meiner Ansicht diese Bezeichnung rechtfertigt. Das war in der Diskussion zu "Leben" die mittlerweile verschoben wurde. Und der Name stammt nicht unbedingt von mir, sondern ist ein Name, der bei uns ein offizieller Sperrgrund ist (Troll oder Elch). 2.) Wir sind denke ich nicht hier, um die Philosophie von Star Trek zu diskutieren. Ich bin es nicht, der die Regeln, die oben stehen aufgestellt hat, um was es mir geht, ist wie wir uns verhalten. Wie gesagt, sehe ich es eher kritisch, dass aus irgendwelchen unpassenden Anfragen dann lange Diskussionen werden und sich die entsprechenden Benutzer dadurch ermutigt fühlen, weitere Fragen dieser Art zu stellen. Dazu ist MA (laut der eigenen Regeln) nicht da. Daran gibt es nichts zu deuten. Von mir aus kann man das auch in Zukunft anders handhaben und eine entsprechende Vorlage für solche Fälle erstellen. Dann muss aber auch jeder sich daran halten, diese zu verwenden. So z.B. :Dies ist eine automatische Antwort: Bitte beachte, was Memory Alpha nicht ist. Deine Frage fällt unter Punkt 2: :Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum. Wir sind nicht hier um zu plaudern oder Ideen auszutauschen, sondern nur um eine Enzyklopädie zu schreiben. Wenn du über Star Trek diskutieren möchtest, nutze Online-Foren für diese Diskussionen. :Informationen dieser Art übersteigen den Aufgabenbereich von Memory Alpha, da diese zu spekzlationen führen würden. Nähere Informatinen oder Antworten findest du gegebenenfalls in folgenden Episoden oder Filmen: :Hier dann einen oder Mehrere Filme oder Episoden zum Thema eintragen. Damit kann ich leben, allerdings finde ich brauchen wir eine Regelung und etwas, wie wir alle dies handhaben. Dies muss dann auch geschlossen verwendet werden. 3.) Hier muss unbedingt differenziert werden, ob die Frage überhaupt hier her gehört. Wie z.B. "Warum reisen die Völker nicht in die Zukunf tund "stehlen" dort die zukunftstechnologie? Und warum wurden Zeitreisende aus der Zukunft erst so spät entdeckt?". So eine Frage gehört hier meiner Meinung gar nicht rein. Und wir sind auch normalerweise nicht für die Suche von Episoden zuständig. Nur mal so: Für was haben wir die Regel, wenn sich keiner daran halten muss? Dann kann man sie auch gleich in den Mülleimer schmeißen und dies MA zu einem Frage und Antwort Spiel machen.--Tobi72 08:33, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Meiner Meinung nach gehört zum "Troll-Sein" mehr als das, was durch den Benutzer bislang gezeigt wurde. Einige Fragen sind zwar sicherlich "off-topic", aber sind sie wirklich provokant, aufmerksamkeitsheischend und mit Störungsabsicht geschrieben? Eher nicht - und einige Fragen sollten vielleicht wirklich im Artikel beantwortet werden, wie z.B. Teile von Diskussion:Fal-Tor-Pan. :::Viel wichtiger ist aber doch: Trolle existieren nicht isoliert, sondern "gewinnen" erst dadurch, dass auf sie auch wie auf einen Troll reagiert wird. Wenn es sich bei dem anonymen Fragesteller um einen Troll handelt, dann lacht er sich beim Anschauen dieser schon ewig langen Diskussion ins Fäustchen - und noch mehr, wenn er es tatsächlich schafft, durch ein paar harmlose Fragen ein Klima zu schaffen, in dem zukünftige (ehrlichmeinende) Fragesteller einfach kommentarlos abgebügelt und weggelöscht werden. Das darf also nicht passieren. Die Verhaltensweise sollte stattdessen so sein, dass sie für Trolle so langweilig wie möglich, gleichzeitig aber für "Ehrliche" noch so informativ wie nötig ist. :::Ein Standard-Antworttext (der aber nicht unbedingt mit "Dies ist eine automatische Antwort" eingeleitet werden sollte) kann eine Teillösung sein. Nicht provozieren lassen und die zehnte unpassende Frage einfach nicht mehr beantworten ginge auch. :) -- Cid Highwind 10:31, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: Das mit den Episoden-Suchen sehe ich eher als harmlose Frage an. Es ist für mich jetzt, siehe dortige Antwort, nicht weiter schwierig solche Fragen aus dem Stehfreif zu beantworten. Wer natürlich den dahinter liegenden Aufwand scheut, wird sich mit solchen Fragen unwohl fühlen. Zudem hat mir diese Frage wieder bewusst gemacht, wofür wir überhaupt da sind, nämlich zum sachlichen Verbreiten von (hauptsächlich kanonischen) Star Trek Informationen. Man Fragen sind nur spekulativ zu beantworten und genau das sollte dann auch in der Antwort stehen, nämlich das wir es nicht kanonisch wissen und es aufgrund von Spekulation nicht beantwortet werden kann und wird. Beziehen sich Fragen auf entsprechend fehlende Inhalte in MA/de, sollte die Frage zum Anlass genommen werden, diese Informationen zu ergänzen und dem Fragesteller auf den Ort der Information zu verweisen, also einfach mit einem Link antworten, ohne viel ausschmückenden Text. Zudem sollte man bei bestimmten Arten von Fragen auf das Forum verweisen oder ganz generell auf externe Star Trek-Foren. --Mark McWire 15:45, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Videobeispiele und Animationen. Vorne heißt es: "Artikel in Memory Alpha müssen immer einen beschreibenden Charakter haben. Aufgrund von Konflikten mit dem Urheberrecht, also gar nicht mal mit unserer Creative-Commons-Lizenz, '''''sind Videos ohnehin vom Upload ausgeschlossen. Zusätzlich hierzu ist eine Verlinkung oder Einbindung von Video-Streams über Anbieter, wie etwa YouTube, Google Video oder ähnlichen hier ebenfalls nicht erwünscht." - Das sieht in Star_Trek_Into_Darkness#Videos aber anders aus. Und immerhin haben wir offenbar jetzt eine Kategorie:Videos. Wie ist das also nun? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:33, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Newsportal Sollte hier noch der Punkt: Die MA ist kein Newsportal (insbes. mit Hinweis auf Spoilerrichtlinien etc.) aufgenommen werden um das Ausufern von Newseintragungen wie etwa unter dem Punkt "Produktionshistorie" noch nicht gesendeter (Serien-)Episoden und Filme eindämmen zu können? Ausnahme stellen hier natürlich die wichtigen Ankündigungen auf der Hauptseite (z.B. im Todesfall prominenter Star-Trek-Darsteller) dar. Aber die MA sollte sicher keine Anlaufstelle für (jede noch so kleine) Trek-News sein, da gibt es genügend spezialisierte (und von Fans sicher nicht selten frequentierte) Seiten im Netz. --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:19, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC)